To reduce the overall weight of an aircraft, lighter weight solutions to engine components are becoming necessary. As a result, composite materials have recently been used to aid in meeting desired weight targets. Generally, fan cases are composed of composite materials, and as a result, the addition of engine support provisions for ground and shipping have added complexity and increased costs.
Improvements in ground handling and shipping composite fan cases are therefore needed in the art.